Notebook computers and similar devices have long relied on batteries such as lithium-ion batteries which serve a useful purpose but are now often considered not to possess an energy density sufficient to meet emerging needs, especially in the context of more and more sophisticated notebook devices.
To the extent that alternatives have been considered, silver-zinc batteries indeed provide additional energy density compared with previous notebook battery technology (e.g., lithium ion batteries), but the very nature of the silver zinc chemistry provides a very high initial battery capacity that unfortunately drops off quickly as it is cycled (i.e., goes through charge/discharge cycles). This is apparent from FIG. 1, which graphically illustrates power level (capacity) vs. charging cycles (essentially a measure of time) for conventional lithium ion and silver zinc batteries. As shown, silver zinc batteries have typically presented an even shorter service life than lithium ion batteries, meaning that they cannot typically be charged and discharged very many times before the battery wears out. Accordingly, it has long been held that the short-lived higher capacity of a silver zinc battery does not provide a sufficient tradeoff for a service life that is wholly inadequate in the eyes of notebook users.
In response to such shortcomings, FIG. 2 illustrates an innovation whereby the initial capacity of a silver-zinc battery (Silver-zinc 2) is artificially set or cast at a lower level than a “typical” silver-zinc battery (dotted line; Silver-zinc 1). This permits the life of the “revamped” silver-zinc battery (Silver-zinc 2) to be extended for several more cycles than in the case of the “typical” silver-zinc battery (Silver-zinc 1). However, compelling needs have still been recognized in connection with providing a more versatile and useful arrangement that takes advantage of changes in silver zinc battery capacity in ways that are of even greater benefit to the user.